1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick disconnect, lockable mounting couplers for antennas.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various devices have been advanced which show relatively lockable disconnectable members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,279 shows a cable television housing with the cover and base, and a key lock member for securing the cover and base when they are mounted together. When the key lock member is locked, the parts are prevented against relative rotation, but in a much different environment and with different specific construction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,148; 3,492,769; and 3,369,247 deal specifically with automotive antenna mounting brackets, but none of which show a quick disconnect with a locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,769 does show a threaded nut that can be used for a connector, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,148 shows contactor connections that appear to be threaded together rather than quick disconnect devices, with a key lock for preventing tampering.
A tool lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,411 with a locking pin operated by a rotating member, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,026 shows a coupling that has a locking pin operated by a lever.
Australian Pat. No. 23,114 shows a twist lock base for an electric lamp, but not one which includes a key lock feature, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,218 shows a type of a lock for a heavy duty connector.